


Better Than I Thought.

by HoolyDooly



Category: overwatch
Genre: Ghost Fucking, Halloween shit, M/M, dick sucking, see through, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoolyDooly/pseuds/HoolyDooly
Summary: When you’re a tired mechanic with a thirsty ghost. What can ya do when your casual sex friend drops ya?





	1. Chapter 1

Mako will never get used to seeing a ghost watch TV, It's weird. Most particularly because Jamie feels the need to make the TV float upside down as he watches it upside down.

Mako doesn't comment on that and just rips off his jumpsuit and tosses it into the basket he has in the living room. He slumps into his large old wing-backed chair in only his ratty tank top and boxers.

"Jamie, can you get me a beer?" Mako asks as he rubs at his eyes and undoes his hair, letting the pressure from the tight ponytail go. It falls on his face, he doesn't fix it for a bit. Just keeps his fingers on his eyes as he rests them.

When he removes them he grabs the beer floating in front of him, he grunts thanks and pops it open and downs it.

He's going to at least be a beer in before he asks his question. "Mate, why the fuck are you here this early? Ya, fuck pal bail on you?" Jamie questions, floating upside down in front of him. When the can is empty, he crushed it in his large meaty hand and tosses it into a bin nearby.

Jamie was a young punk with a too wide thin mouth and a nose broken a few times. Snake bites and a few brow piercings as well. Honestly, when he had realized Jamie wasn't going to kill him, he stared at him longer then he should've, thinking how much he was his type. A twink punk decked out in piercings. Reminds him of his past.

"Oi! Earth to Hoggy! You with us or should I start hunting for yer ghost?" Jamie loudly explains waving his slightly see-through hand in front of Mako's face.

"Gabe ditched me, said he's going to try and get together with his old high school sweetheart or some trash," Mako grumbles and raises a brow at Jamie, who pauses his rapid waving. "Yer offer still on the table?"

Jamie's grin was too large for an average human, but that may work in Mako's favor for once.

In a near elegant movement, Jamie flips himself right and drifts down to be properly eye to eye with him. "Not fully tonight, one of the kinda days, I can’t fully manifest." Jamie waggles his ghostly tail were legs should be.

"But I could suck ya off. Better then any side cunt could, best ya could ever have." Jamie says lowly and Mako would lie if that didn't make the fire in his belly ignite a bit.

"Oh really? I'd be surprised if you did. Ya don't look much more than an inexperienced drango of a suits kid, trying to make daddy angry."

Jamie frowns a bit. "Aw well, who gives a shit about talk, what you really want is me choking on you're cock old man." He snickers and his grin is back. "Or do you like being called Daddy?"

"I prefer Sir," Mako said harshly, but that doesn't stop his dick doing a bit of a twitch to life. It's not the daddy thing that got him off. More so the way he said it. "Or Captain."

"Well, ya ain't getting neither ya dirty old man." Jamie begins to palm at the bulge building in Mako's pants.

He leans back with a grin. "Then show me what ya got, other than yapping on like a ratty dog."

Jamie huffs and pulls out Mako's thick dick. It was only above average in length but the real meat of it was in its width. It was sick and had a pleasing silver stud hooked through the foreskin.

As soon as Jamie touched his dick, all the hair on his body stood on end, making him shiver. When it's skin to skin, Jamie's hands feel like a cool pressure. Not fully there, just a pressure.

Mako let's out a pleased grunt as Jamie's thumbs the wide head and pushes his piercing around in a smooth motion.

One hand rubs his balls as the other keeps at his dick. Mako doesn't take his eyes off of Jamie as he opens his mouth and from down by his balls, he licks up to the tip. Mako makes a slightly confused sound. It wasn't a wet feeling and the fact it should slightly unsettle him. But then Jamie's hand moves down to not fully grasp the full-width shaft but enough to pump it a bit. His mouth sucks in the tip. it makes Mako look up at the ceiling as he lets out what could be called a rumble from his throat with an open mouth.

Jamie makes a snickering sound around his dick which just feels great. He takes Mako's dick more into his mouth. Mako can feel it without looking. It's not wet or warm, it's just that nice cool pressure but add a wiggling tongue and fully encompassing his dick which is a great for just starting to suck.

When Mako looks down, he can see he leaked precum because with the focus Jamie has on taking Mako's full hog, he's not focusing on his visible projecting. So Mako can see the outline of Jamison, and the dim colors of him, but otherwise he could see straight through him. He can see how his dick bent to go deeper into his throat.

He wants to grab Jamie's head and roughly shove him to take more, see how much that pretty throat could take. But he knows when Jamie's like this he can't touch him.

Jamie starts bobbing his head, taking him a bit deeper each time. Mako finds himself just grumbling in pleasure and enjoying it a bit more then he thought he would. He absentminded finds his nipple ring through his tank and tugs at it to let out a low moan.

He doesn't take his eyes off of Jamison, he was practically made to be between his legs, sucking him in so deeply and it was delectable to be able to see how far it's gone, to see himself twitch inside his throat.

Mako cums with a deep grumble, he notices that his cum shoots through Jamie and lands on his new rug, but that's future Mako's problem.

Jamie comes up and gets really close to Mako's face as he enjoys the floating softness of a quickie.

He's grinning wide. "I told ya didn't I mate? I'm the best ye ever have! Right?"

Mako just raises the corner of his mouth so slightly, that if Jamison wasn't so close he probably wouldn't have noticed.

Jamie cackles madly and does a loopdeeloop in the air and screeches. "I told ya! Just wait till I can manifest me legs. I'll show you again!"

Mako thinks having a ghost haunt his house is pretty good after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick so good you ascende 

It became a regular thing, Jamie sucking him off when he got home from work and in the morning. It’s been great, Mako can’t remember the last time he’s been so calm and relaxed.

He also is starting to really like Jamie’s presence, some snide teasing remarks here and there. Shitting over tv shows together and cracking jokes like mates.

So he’s very upset when he doesn’t see Jamie lingering in the living room and he calls out and gets nothing in return. He might have reverted to his floating orb manifestation, he’s explained a lot about the fact he can’t always been seeable to living people.

which sucks and sometimes Jamie looses his ability to talk, it’s one of the reasons, he had told him. Why he talks continuously even when alone. Mindless chatter because he doesn’t know when it’ll stop and come back.

So Mako accepts that, grabs a beer. Strips off his overalls and settles down into his chair. On the upside, when Jamie is like this he won’t leave the tv upside down.

it was shocking to see Jamison walk into the living room like any flush and blood creature. He’s naked and just as sharp everywhere like Mako imagined. He had a slight frown on his face. “Now I was hopping ya would’ve looked for me mate, I was in the bed lookin pretty for like an hour and you just sit down and drink a beer? That’s cruel ya drango.” He huffs, stepping closer. “And on me good solid day.”

when the gangly Australian was close enough, Mako couldn’t help but drag him close by the hips. He actually felt skin. Albeit it was cool to the touch.

 

”Shoulda told me, I would’ve come running.” He feels like he practically purred that out. Jamie cackles as Mako’s hands explore his structure. The narrow hips, the think waist, his flat tummy and his narrow ass. Jamie shivers and is already finds himself standing at attention from all of that. “You? Running, that’s the day you join me in the afterlife mate.”

jamie moves foreword and sits down proper on Mako’s lap, feeling his stiffening lad through his boxers. His grin is wide. “Just a dirty ol-“ Jamie squeaks as Mako started lavishing the crook of his neck. His words getting caught in his throat. It’s been longer then he can remember, being able to be touched like this.

Mako was good at it too, lingered just long enough on certain spots that he bit gently and sucked. He’d made three hickeys that he was slowly going between, bitting gently each every time and then sucking. Upper neck near his sharp jaw, off slightly from the middle of his throat and his shoulder near his collar bone. Mako’s hand starts to thumb jamie’s dick, running across his frenum piercings. They were all down his narrow long shaft. Four in total in different colors. His dick was longer in length then Mako’s, but lacked the girth. He’ll note that for another night, so they can switch.

jamie became slightly see through and drift into just a feeling of cool pressure. He shivers. “Mako Mate, I cant keep this form if ya keep this up. We need to get to the main event before we can’t-hnnn.” Mako bit Jamie one more time on the shoulder hickey. “I agree.”

jamie’s thin long fingers pull out Mako’s hog after  maneuvering himself to have his gangly knees on either side of hogs thick thighs. “It should work just like me mouth, but I ain’t too sure mate. So before you go stickin yer dick in me mate, I’d check.”

He didn’t need to ask twice, there was a thick finger pushing into him, easily as it was to take Mako’s dick in his mouth. 

There was barely any  hesitation in Mako as he teases Jamie a bit by running his finger along his taint, pressing a finger to the sensitive skin behind the balls. Jamie let’s out a whine and it’s music to Mako’s ears.

after gripping Jamie’s hips, he realizes the position isn’t one he likes so with ease he picks up Jamie with a deep rumble in his chest as Jamie wraps his long skinny arms around his neck and then his legs. “Give a little warning mate!” He huffs as his back gets pushed up a wall the same time Mako’s thick dick slips into his arse. Jamie shivers, it’s all the pleasure of sex without the long arguous task of prep.

Mako’s pacing is a slow build up that has Jamie near tears in pleasure, he’s focused on staying as solid as possible he doesn’t realize he’s going see through again. Mako doesn’t mind, even prefers it, his dick twitches and he can see it through jamie’s Skin as it moves slowly in and out in short  thrusts. He speeds up a bit with a grunt, not taking his eye off of the sight. Jamie whines as Mako picks up the pace, his nails dig into the older man’s shoulders, his sharp jagged nails no doubt piercing the soft shoulder meat.

Jamie’s drifting fast and he knows it and he tries to tell him but suddenly he lets out a choked shout and he’s gone.

Mako slams his head into the wall as the solid mass he was fucking into disappeared.

”What the fuck Jamison!?” Mako Shouted out but nothing ever answered him.

 

———

“So, yer telling me that I was still walking the earth because I wanted a dick in my ass?” Jamison shouts at a bored angelic French woman. She looks at him with. Raised brow. “Ehh, well. More so you wished for someone to truly appreciate your body. Because almost your whole life people have pointed something wrong in it. In the moment you popped up here, that mortal fully appreciated your body.”

 

”probably not now! Son of a bitch, he probably slammed his head into tha wall!” Jamie explained, he was also still completely naked. The woman just sighs. “Listen, I just work here. Also you are not dead. Just in a coma. If you complete some tasks here, we can send you back into your body and you can go make it up to him.  “ She pulls out some paperwork. “Not soon.” She deadpanned as she pulls out an even bigger stack. Jamison learns heaven is a legistics nightmare.


	3. Well shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyooo!! Happy Halloween guys!

Mako was sad, but mainly pissed. He’s been in a hospital for three days now, came in with what he thought was a minor head injury and it turned out to be a lot more. He had a crack in his skull and his brain was swollened. He’s been bedridden practically the whole time he got here and it pisses him off.

before Mako had realized his true injury, he was waiting around cursing at Jamison, pissed off and unsatisfied. But only silence and the horrible pit of loneliness hit him,  _hard._

That was the worst thing, it made him even angrier. When he called Gab to give him a ride to the hospital and to not ask questions.

Actually the worse part was the fact Gab was on a date night with his old boyfriend and had insisted on being there when he climbed into the back of Gab’s old dune buggy.

”you look like shit man.” Is the first thing Gab said as he starts off to the nearby hospital. “Need help burying the other guy?”

The other older gentleman with grey hair and a retreating hair line was staring at him discreetly in the side view mirror. He throws in a shit joke, at least in Mako’s point of view. “Don’t think so, I think he ate him.” Gab punched the other man. But there was a slight smirk on his mouth. “Ah shut up Jackie.” He added in a lower voice. “You might be next if you don’t.”

Not in the mood for being made fun of he melicously speaks up. “Yeah we’ve both done a lot of eating together ‘Reaper’.”

Gab clinches his jaw the same way when he gets embarrassed or aroused. Mako will never understand why he gets off on that but fuck did he use to.

Jackie in the other seat sets his shoulders back and stares a head. Mako just nurses his throbbing head. Blood leaking and crusting and reopening any time he makes a facial movement.

Mako feels bad about it know and even when he said sorry about it he knows that Gab didn’t fully accept it. He knows the type because he is the type. As soon as something happens that makes them have mistrust in someone, they will no longer fully trust them again. Mako feels bad and has to accept never being that good of friends with Gab again. They’ll come to a point of comraderie again, drink beer and laugh. But once the seed has been planet, nothing will stop it. Though, seems this Jackie character has done it. But Mako probably won’t put too much work into it.

he’s sitting there scowling at the pure white wall when a familiar hyena cackle catches his ear.

there is a fast thump, click outside his door before it gets tossed open. Jamison looks like shit. He’s lost some of the volume of his hair. A lot of weird patchy spots. He has a robotic hand and a missing leg. He looks even sharper now. Some burn marks up his arm and his leg. He’s in a hospital outfit. “Crazy place to meet eh old man?”

he waddles in and shuts the door behind him just as a group of nurses run shouting by it. He thump clicks his way in as Mako stares at him.

”Went ta heaven, wanna know what they told me?” Jamison starts as he plops himself down in a chair. “Said that the dick so good I ascended.”

Mako really wants to be angry, but he can’t find himself to be anymore. He bursts out laughing, it’s loud and rough, he can’t stop himself.

jamison joins in with the laughter, adding his high pitch hyena laughter to the mix.

— — —

they both were able to get out of the hospital before Halloween started. They had quickly established a crazy story about romance and have settled together back at their place. Gab is glad because the fact that Mako has a boyfriend calmed Jack enough to relax. But the offended. “You left me for a younger man.” Jokes from Gab will probably never stop.

For shits and giggles Jamison went as a ghost to the Halloween party. Mako was going as some Mad Max pig man. “You wouldn’t last a minute in the apocalypse old man!” Jamie said to him when he decided on that idea. He had put the mask on and leaned closer and said in the deepest voice he could muster, which considering he has a deep voice already it’s almost vibrating. **“I’m a one man Apocalypse.”**

that had quickly turned into sex. Almost immediately.

but at the party, surrounded by Gab’s over zealous decorations and impeccable outfit. He was at easy with the young punk wrapped in his hold. His hyena laughter and his straight forward attitude.

the great sex was just the icing on the cake.


End file.
